


The Ace of Spades

by ashistrash2



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Airborne, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Army, Eventual love triangle, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash2/pseuds/ashistrash2
Summary: She never thought that her life would take such a significant turn, but when the Army allowed women to enlist in 1942 Jade felt the need to change something. These years brought a lot of things with them, fear, pain, truth and even love.





	The Ace of Spades

April 17, 1942 - Dawson, Georgia

Walking down a dark street all by herself, wearing a raddled, beige trench coat paired with black trousers peeking out from under the faded fabric, that could only partially shelter her from the rain, was a woman.

A woman, who looked more worn out than a broad like herself should be at her age. The once smoothly combed and carefully waved hair, that she put up in a quick but fashionable hairdo, was now sticking to her forehead and falling around her head in thin stray wisps. And the make up, that she had applied thinly onto her catlike face, was just left a smeared mess below her tired eyes, fringed with long lashes. And even though she was earning her money with backbreaking work every day, eagerly expecting her paycheck every month, she hardly seemed to have any muscles beneath her almost translucent and delicate skin. Working in a united states aircraft production factory for the past two years, while simultaneously keeping house and looking after her little sister, did nothing to improve her physical health.

About four years ago, in 1938, she first started working in a factory, while it was still in Germany - the now horrible Third Reich - and it was called Daimler-Benz, the work at her current employment wasn't less tiring. But she was a determined young woman and was raised not to complain, there was always a person who had it way worse. And with the Second World War taking it's toll on everyone, that isn't hard to believe. Especially, since her parents were both born in the 1890s and lived through the First World War, while her brother was born into the world in the last year of it, 1918. She was only five years younger than her brother, Fred, who decided to join the Marine in 1940, the year they all moved here, into the old hometown of her deceased grandparents. Her little sister Ella, whom she loved so dearly it was breaking her heart over and over again everyday seeing her wait for her big brother to return - hoping that he would return at all - was the youngest of them all.

Being the second child of three, with the oldest gone, there was a lot of responsibility resting on Jade's shoulders. On one hand she was expected to be working at almost all times, so that she and her family could pool money and afford a living. Although on the other hand, her parents decided it was time for her to find a suitable husband, to which she wouldn't object, but it just didn't seem to work out for Jade.

As she walked further down the wet sidewalk, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she began to see the small stairs that led up to the front door of the rundown building, in which she and her family were living at the moment. Back in Germany they had a nice house, with a lovely garden, while all they had here was the old house made from crumbling stone, that belonged to her grandparents who died last year, in 1941. Going down the sidewalk towards her destination, her thoughts started drifting back to these past years, which have brought a great lot of pain with them. But catching herself, she reminded herself that there were people, whose suffering is worse than hers.

Right before opening the front door, she decided to check the mail, since she hasn't been home the whole day and she was still waiting for a special letter. Jade anxiously opened the mailbox next to her and mentally crossed her fingers, wanting to see that one white envelope, that she has been awaiting for so long. Instead of one there were actually two letters inside, she held her breath, took them out and closed the mailbox. Slowly turning them around, so the address and signature were facing her, she could read her brothers name on the first one, he was currently stationed in Guadalcanal, fighting in a war against the Japanese. Slowly letting a smile rest on her lips, while softly touching his crooked handwriting, before getting stern again and putting his letter behind the other one so she could look at the forwarder. Being so anxious, Jade couldn't even bring herself to get inside before she could finally read the name of the addressor. She didn't recognize it, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was finely written directly underneath it. Opening it, she could tell that it was after all the letter from the US Army telling her that she was accepted after enlisting earlier this year. She felt a great pride swelling in her chest already, just holding this piece of paper, since she was one of the women who were actually accepted, there only were about a thousand in all of America.

Finally opening the door and laying down the still sealed envelope from her brother and the carefully opened acceptance certificate on the old wooden desk in her room, she let the happiness take over her for once. She felt like she could now truly begin to change something in this world. To try and fight for herself, for her companions and for her loved ones.

Still, it was written in the letter that she had to arrive at a meeting point on July 10 not far from a training camp called Camp Toccoa. At least it was also in Georgia, meaning that she would have to use her saved up money to pay the train ride.

While thinking everything through and making plans, she simultaneously cleaned the kitchen and roughly dusted the furniture around the house, making it seem quiet a lot cleaner. It was her job today, since her parents went out, celebrating their anniversary. Before Jade finally padded to her room, to try and get some rest before waking up for her early shift again in the morning, she stopped in the doorframe of her little sister Ella's room, checking up on her.

She was sleeping, rolled onto her right side, while cradling a small teddy bear to her chest; she looked so innocent. But the older girl was aware that reality was about to hit everyone pretty soon, when she was leaving for the Army. She still had no idea how or when she was going to tell her parents, already being able to imagine their reactions. Her father Karl would look at her with a blank expression, she would be able to see the hidden disbelief and fear in his eyes, but more prominently his pride for his daughter, who he believed could do anything just as well as any male soldier could. He was once himself at war, for two years, before a mortar blew off his right leg on a battlefield while he was knocked out. He always believed in the power and strength that women could provide, since he met her mother back when she was working as a nurse - treating his wounds. Also they were far more empathic in his opinion and could always help a man with a problem he couldn't be able to handle on his own. But since her father wasn't really a problem in the situation of her confession about her enlistment, she moved onto the scenario with her mother. It was by far more hurtful and it made her heart clench, just thinking about it. Her mother has ever since the war broke out been worried sick about her children, then when Fred left to join the Marine she was devastated, but now, her second child and precious daughter, who had like Marie - Jade's mother - always put it "such a high potential of finding a handsome and endearing husband", was leaving too. Her mother wouldn't understand it, she did it and found herself a suitable husband, she just could not comprehend why Jade had so much trouble with it. The 18 year old girl could clearly see the horror in her dear mother's eyes, tears starting to well up in her eyes, while her hand would fly up to cover her gaping mouth. She would be able to feel her mother's eyes boring into hers with such great sadness and disappointment in Jade, after knowing exactly that she had so much fear in her heart for her children, but still deciding to leave her behind to go directly to her death.

Deciding to rest for a while and tell her parents about it the following day, since she was convinced that her mother and father deserved to know that she will be gone for a long time, Jade carefully shut the door to her smaller sisters room and trudged over to her own bed. Lying down she could finally close her eyes and let the wonderful quietness consume her, until she was peacefully sleeping and not constantly racking her brain about her life and all of the people around her.

 

April 19, 1942

After telling her parents that she was going to go to war and everything just happening like she anticipated it, Jade was busy calming down her mother for the rest of the night. Right now, two days after receiving the letter from the Army and the letter from her brother, she decided it was a good time to answer Fred's letter. It was always a peculiar thing, writing to her brother. She wasn't used to being so far away from him, after all he has always been Jade's big brother and best friend - someone who normally wouldn't just leave her behind - but she guessed that the circumstances they were in, were known for ripping families apart. Just taking one member away, placing him in some hell hole, where he was probably going to spend the most memorable days of his life. And with some luck the young man - or woman - would be sent back home, surely with some scars - physical or psychological isn't important in that case - maybe with a missing limb, maybe with a missing part of his soul. Because Jade was well aware, that war was a big misdeed that destroyed everything in it's path, and she knew about the risk she was getting herself into and maybe also the sacrifice she would have to make - and since this was her decision, she was alright with it. But what she would never understand was, why war even happened on this planet. It was a topic that never left the lives of a lot of people, whether they fought and had to forever carry this weight with them, or they were constantly surrounded by it, reading it in the paper, hearing from their neighbors, how their barely overage son enlisted.

All in all the memories she connected with her brother have changed, they used to be so close, her and Fred, they did a lot of things together, it almost seemed like he didn't go through the normal phase when boys feel ashamed for their family - he was always proud, especially of Jade.

But now, whenever she thinks of him, her mind is filled with blurry pictures of the war, the thoughts of the pain he must be in and the feeling of her stomach filling with dread and worry. Reading his letters usually only made it worse, of course she was overly happy and relieved to hear from him and know that he's still alive, but in his texts she could always see how much he was going through. And she wanted to help him the best she could - fighting with him. Maybe not at the same front, maybe not even in the same war, but what counted was, that she showed her support and did the best she could to help.

After finishing the letter with her best wishes and her signature, she carefully folded it and put in into an envelope. Writing the address on the front and placing it next to her fountain pen, Jade folded her hands and rested her forehead against them. She was worrying a lot about her decision and she wasn't entirely sure that she did the right thing. But actually all of her doubts couldn't change anything anymore, she already told her parents about it and the letter in which she explained it all to her brother also sat finished and ready for shipping on her desk. She wasn't gonna back out of this like some obedient housewife. No, she was destined for more than this.

Deciding that she was letting herself slip a little bit too much into melancholy, Jade decided that she wouldn't mind a little bit of diversion. She knew that another young woman, who also worked in her factory was going to be in the pub around the corner with some co-workers she barely knew. But they invited her and after politely declining, she was persuaded to at least say maybe. So putting on a dress she didn't wear very often, only when she was going out - which was almost never - she got ready, freshened-up a bit and left the house. Turning left twice, she arrived at her destination only five minutes later, it was actually just after nine in the evening on a Saturday, so she didn't feel impolite, since she wasn't arriving too late.

Opening the door and slowly strolling inside, while clutching the handle of her small white handbag, Jade looked for her acquaintances. Turning her head to the left, her softly bouncing curls flew a little bit with the movement, just before she spotted the three women on the table. Angelica, the one she knew the best, had already seen her and waved her over with a smile. Jade approached their table, she realized they were all wearing dresses that looked kind of alike. She guessed the limited fabric rations sufficed for clothes but not style.

Jade said her greetings to everyone at the table, before sitting down, and slowly started to chime in every once in a while. After maybe five minutes of sitting there and talking about mindless things, one of the women - her name was Louise - asked where their beer was. Not really understanding the question without some kind of background information, since you had to get your beer at the counter if you wanted some, plus not feeling incorporated enough in the group, Jade just stayed quiet and shifted her gaze awkwardly. Like in a chorus the other two women answered 'I don't know.', with a slight shrug of their shoulders. As if on cue a man appeared behind them, somehow carrying four glasses, to the brim full of beer. He guffawed and mentioned something about letting the broads wait too long, before setting down a beer in front of each one of them, except for Jade and taking a big gulp first - just like a real gentleman, she thought and inwardly she chuckled lightly. Her co-workers must've ordered something to drink right before she arrived, and this young man must've been happy to bring it to them.

Sighing once after he drank for the first time and casually held his glass in his right hand, he stuck his left hand into his pocket, just before taking another long sip. He was wearing beige colored dress pants, that had almost the same color as Jade's dress, and tucked in he wore a white shirt together with one of those black leather jackets, that the pilots in the army were always wearing. On top of his head sat a slightly tilted brown hat - the man looked like an Italian with it - maybe he was - but his accent was very strong, perhaps he was from Philadelphia. She wondered if he was in the service or simply dressing like it. He seemed to have felt her eyes on him as he broke off his nonsensical banter with the other women and started speaking to her.

"Who's ya friend over there?" the handsome man asked the other women, who awkwardly turned to Jade seemingly having forgotten her, their smiles now slowly fading. He stopped leaning on the back of their chairs and a half smile appeared on his thin lips.

"Hello, I'm Jade." She shyly smiled, while he made his way around the table, not averting his eyes once. She turned a little bit so he was standing in front of her, before he took her right hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"Bill Guarnere's the name, darlin'." He smirked and stood back upright before asking "D'ya want somethin' to drink?"

"Well, yeah, but I can get it myself, thank you." Jade smiled politely and stood up, while blushing a little bit, all the other women watching in awe. She started to saunter over to the bar, when suddenly Bill catches up with her and blabbered something about helping her carry her drink. She looked at him funny from the side and took in his sharp features - the prominent jawline, masculine nose and eyes that had a glint of mischief - all of it being things that Jade found extremely handsome. Maybe she examined his face for a little too long, because he caught her looking and started grinning down at her.

Upon arriving at the bar, she instantly had the attention of the bartender, probably because her company was towering quite a bit over everybody else around. She ordered one beer and Bill started making light conversation again,

"So what're ya doin' here, jus' hangin' around with the other broads?" Yeah he must be from Philly, she thought.

"Pretty much so, yes, though I am kind of the new one in the group, I never went out with them before." Chuckling lightly she took the beer, with a silent thanks and a nod to the bartender. Holding it in her left hand and steadying it with her right, she made a move to go back to their table, but Bill kept on leaning on the counter without moving, so she took it as a sign he wanted to stay here for a while.

"That so? Well, I can keep ya good company. Always enjoy bein' around a pretty gal like you." Her cheeks were getting a little bit rosy, so she shifted her gaze downwards, a smile playing on her red lips. He regarded her for a second longer and drank from his beer too, nodding lightly to himself - assuming he had to do most of the talking, or at least getting the conversation started. "So, where ya from?"

"I wasn't born here actually, but I lived here since 1940. Moved here with my family."

"Yea, so where were ya born then?" She really wasn't easy to talk to, maybe he could encourage her to drink a little faster, get her to relax and open up some more.

"Munich, Germany. What about you, let me guess you're from Philadelphia, aren't you?" she smiled expectantly up at him, hoping he would just drop the part about her birthplace. Germans weren't the most popular people to hang around at the moment. Pretty self-explanatory really. He raised his dark eyebrows - apparently the part was not missed by him.

"Munich, eh? So ya probably good at drinking beer right? Heard the Krauts love it." He didn't sound reproachful, but there was a hint of something else in his voice, something playful, like he was challenging her. Frowning lightly she acknowledged that he in fact missed the question about his origin, but she decided to play along.

"Want to find out?" She took a gulp from her beer, actually she never pictured herself drinking like this in a bar with a man she did not know, but Jade wasn't going to let this evening end as boring as it began so she willingly accepted the challenge - maybe she just wanted to get drunk, but that way she didn't have anything to lose. Also thinking about how just three months from now on, she would be surrounded by men, that were probably not one bit less smug than this one, Jade decided she would have to become more open, in order for everything working out fine.

A wide grin formed on his lips and the corner of his eyes crinkled with it, "Bet I'll be faster." Bill was pleased with the outcome of his amateurish attempt and raised his glass to his lips, it was only half full now, but he was set on ordering the next directly after it. He would surely need some alcohol and this broad seemed like it, too. She did the same with her glass and the next thing they knew was how both of their glasses touched the bar at the same time. Jade still had her mouth full and proceeded to swallow the last gulp, while Bill let out a hearty laugh at the sight. He immediately caught the bartender's eye and held up two fingers, signaling for their next drinks. The middle-aged man got to work and in an instant two full glasses were placed in front of them again. Bill lightly smacked the way smaller woman on the shoulder in a mock gesture of being proud of her and made her laugh, too, when she was finally breathing right again. She eyed the newly filled glasses with mischief, then her companion, oh how she had needed this.

"That was already pretty good, but a gal like ya can do better. Here's to ya now, Jade." He raised his glass, as did she and they drank again. This time she was faster than him and discreetly wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before he could see, only to plaster a smug grin on it when he did finally look at her.

"Told ya." With a slight shrug of her shoulders she ordered two more, but after receiving them, they stood untouched for a while. Jade was all giggles and was already feeling the effect, since downing two beers on an empty stomach wasn't the healthiest thing. But she didn't care, it cost less that way, not having to drink as much but being all the more drunk was a win-win situation for her.

"So where are you from anyway?" Between laughing and making small talk she occasionally sipped her beer, just for a little confidence, and after looking at him for a second too long she decided that retreating back to mindless talking was the best thing again. Always backtracking when it got too close for her comfort zone was the right way in her mind. He cleared his throat and looked at her, his head held low.

"South Philly. I'm only here visiting an old friend o' mine. Maybe ya could take me sightseein' showin' me the places a interest, some historic monuments, ya place..." He grinned boyishly at her and earned a laugh from Jade, who hid her mouth behind her delicate right hand before placing it on his upper arm just below his biceps, still chuckling quietly. She shook her head in mock disapproval and looked to her feet once again.

"Surely that would be a place of interest for you," he nodded his head quite eagerly and earned another giggle from her, she decided it was time to change the topic again, before it got too awkward for her, "Shouldn't we go back to our table, the others are probably waiting for us?"

He gladly acknowledged the hand on his arm and decided to push the limits a bit further, seeing how far he would get tonight. He was after all only here for a week and had to make the best out of it, he surely wouldn't meet her again, "Nah, they ain't waitin' no more, got themselves some company." He quickly nodded over at the table, where the three co-workers of her had found three men - not quite as handsome as her company, she thought to herself. Quickly he added, "Ready for the next round then, sweetheart?"

She looked hesitant for a moment, what didn't go unnoticed, but she quickly changed her mind, well aware that she didn't have a long way home and one more beer won't hurt her. She nodded. Half an hour later it turned into two beers. Jade hiccuped once and looked a bit embarrassed at the man in front of her, who only shrugged his left shoulder and continued grinning at her. She made up her mind and decided she best go home now, after all she had a really strong buzz at that point and wouldn't make it any farther than home now. She hoped he would at least walk her home, she wasn't so sure that she could walk all that well anymore.

"I- I guess I should go home now, it is getting quite late.", she looked at her empty wrist, squinting her eyes before she realized that she had left her watch at home. He made out that there was a slur to her words and she swayed from side to side, like a pendulum. There was nothing he could get out of her anymore, but he did have a very fun evening with her, so offering to bring her home was the least he could do. He was raised right by his mother and in the end he was pretty tired himself so an early night wouldn't be too bad - he would still have enough days to come, when he could pick up a broad.

"Sure, I'll walk ya, don't want ya to get lost now do we." He laid down enough money to cover their drinks and a tip, on the counter and steadied the woman with his right arm on her hip and his left hand on her upper arm, half embracing her. "Where ya livin', doll?"

Jade emptied her glass of beer in the last second, before Bill moved a little bit away from the counter, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and bending down a little bit. He had an expectant look on his face like he was waiting for something, Jade realized he must've asked her something, she asked him to repeat himself and apologized, now beginning to feel shy again, after grasping how drunk and embarrassing she had to act. He only chuckled and asked her again, she gave him directions but after that her reaction was not what he expected. She seemed shocked as a look of realization crossed her features, she cringed slightly, beginning to explain, that she couldn't go home now, it had something to do with her parents, he assumed they would be angry or something, still he didn't take it quite seriously and told her he'd bring her home anyways. After exiting the pub, she seemed to struggle a little bit, repeating that she can't return home this drunk, arguing that she wouldn't make it to her bed before passing out in the hallway.

"Yeah and what am I supposed to do 'bout that now, sweetheart? At least ya'll be in the safety of ya home and not out on the street."

She meekly nodded, but as soon as they took their first steps down the sidewalk she put her hand to her forehead stumbling over her words, she was feeling unbelievably dizzy now, everything was spinning around her and she felt she couldn't really see clearly now, "Bill, I- I don't feel so good at all, Bill."

He hoped she just would not puke now, so close before getting her home, he wanted to leave to the quietness of his hotel room in town, but leaving her in this condition, he would go straight to hell. Not even thinking about that, he nodded and spoke softly to her, trying to calm her down. Her left hand grasped at his jacket, right before her body started going limp in front of him - reacting quickly he scooped her up into his arms, long before she could hit the pavement. One arm under her knees, and one under her back, he turned right twice, before arriving at the house she described. It was a run-down, gray stone building, two stories, in the upper one the lights were burning and her could hear raised voices. Either the walls were made of paper, or they were just arguing really loudly. He could pick up the conversation and upon hearing some bits, he was sure that this was Jade's place, and the people inside were Jade's parents.

"Why can't you just look out for her once, she is your daughter, for christ's sake!" The shrill sound of a woman's voice echoed down to the streets, that must be her mother, quite the temper she's got there, he thought to himself.

"Me? I'm the one held responsible here? You're the female influence, her behavior is all thanks to you!" Bill heard the booming voice of a man from inside answer.

"That is not right! Don't you say that! She does not behave like a man who has mad ideas and goes out this late, because of me! That must be because of you!"

He could hear them arguing for a couple of seconds, when a thought crossed his mind - he didn't have the keys and Jade was well out now. Making up his mind and approaching the doorbell he could hear one final sentence from the second floor, "Well, I just hope for her own good she doesn't come home now. That'll be it with all of her insane plans! I'll show her how to behave! Maybe a couple of weeks with her aunt Penny will do her some good." It was her mother again. Now he the man holding her understood why the young woman was so upset about having to go home in this state. He reasoned with himself - could he really do this? Shaking Jade lightly she slowly opened one eye, his face low he hesitantly asked her if it was okay for her to go home with him. The only response he got was a low hum and she dropped her head back against his chest again, feeling safe and warm in his strong arms.

 

April 20, 1942

Jade slowly drifted out of sleep, the last moment of her nonsensical dream still vivid in her head. She felt her eyes flutter open and she yawned, stretching, still laying in bed. The room around her was dark, but some light was dimly shining through the closed sheers so she guessed it must be around seven or eight in the morning. Slowly coming to her senses, she could feel the woolen material of the bedsheets against her naked legs, so taking a look, she realized that she was only wearing her white suspender girdle together with her nylons and her white brassiere. Now alarmed she rubbed her eyes quickly and loudly sat up in bed, taking in her surroundings. It looked like a typical hotel room, the bedsheets clean and a dark wooden door to her left leading to the bathroom. She saw her dress thrown over the back of a chair on the other side of the small room, standing up to retrieve it a slight throb went through her head once, but after that she was fine again. Quickly snatching the piece of clothing, she went into the empty bathroom to freshen herself up a bit. After putting on her dress again and smoothing it out so most of the crinkles weren't visible anymore on the fabric, she could make out noises in the room. She still wondered who this room belonged to, but she didn't see anybody in there. Silently sneaking over to the half opened door she peaked through the small space. Rising from the floor next to the right side of the bed, wearing the same clothes as the night before, minus the jacket and hat, she could see Bill. He must've brought her here, listening to her complaints about going home last night. Oh she couldn't face him, she acted like a fool and didn't have the looks to make up for it right now, Jade's thoughts raced through her head. Checking herself in the mirror quickly, she decided that she didn't look all that bad, she had looked worse leaving for work than this, so she felt alright. Taking a deep breath she made a step through the door and stood in the room awkwardly, Bill heard her and turned around to face her, he was just stretching his arms. The front of his shirt was unbuttoned and as he lowered his arms from over his head, she could see the muscles in his upper body working.

"Well, look who's awake, sleepin' beauty rose from the dead." He chuckled, only joking around. He could clearly see her fixated stare on his exposed chest, and he reveled in it, watching her gaze wander upwards until it landed on his expectant face. His head held low, watching her with arched eyebrows. Her cheeks pinked, he knew exactly what she was thinking, and realizing it embarrassed her a lot. Finally finding her senses again she answered,

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday. Really, I shouldn't have drank so much and I'm sorry for my behavior, all the trouble I caused you and kicking you out of your own bed, you shouldn't have had to sleep on the floor of your own room. Look, I'm just.." He cut her off mid-sentence, slowly starting to button his shirt back up, instantly her eyes followed his hands and she quieted down, fidgeting with her own fingers.

"Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry 'bout, happens to everyone every once in a while.", he chuckled lightheartedly and approached her, her gaze shifting to the floor beneath her, the pink blush not leaving her cheeks, "Just be glad it was in my company, I took good care a ya, even put you some water there." He nodded his head to a full glass on the bedside table, that she didn't even notice, acknowledging that she was pretty thirsty, she picked it up and took a long sip, murmuring a thanks to him. "Plus, for clarification, I wasn't the one who undressed ya, as soon as we entered the room - sadly. That dress of yours must'a been pretty uncomfortable, ya seemed quite glad to have it gone." The shade of pink on her cheeks started to deepen and he was happy to poke a little fun on her, hoping she wouldn't take it seriously. Laying a reassuring hand on her upper arm he smiled warmly, "I'm only joking, it's alright, don't be all tied-up 'bout it. Ya was really nice company."

She didn't know how to respond so she looked up at him and smiled, repeating her thanks and nodding to herself. He didn't have anything planned and wanted to make her feel better so he made her an offer,

"What about that sightseein' tour ya promised me, can I still take ya up on that offer?"

"I didn't promise anything, you brought it up. But yes, I guess I owe you. So I'd gladly be your guide for the day.", she smiled at him and he nodded, lowering his hand that had still rested on her arm, "I just need to freshen up a bit, but you can come and get me at my place in about an hour. You know where I live, don't you?"

He nodded once more and agreed on it, getting her purse from beside the bed, proud that he didn't lose it yesterday, when a look of gratitude crossed Jade's face.

"See ya later." He called out and waved, just as she made her way to the stairs outside of his room. She smiled and quickly waved back, before disappearing from his sight and leaving with mixed feelings about this day and the night before. After she left, he closed his door and rubbed a hand over his face - what was he getting himself into this time.


End file.
